criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
A Deadly Welcome to Elrolstown
''A Deadly Welcome to Elrolstown ''is the first case of Elrolstown. It is set in Green Gardens. Elrolstown is a series made by Zachary Riley. Plot Chief Larricho Karlos welcomes the player to Elrolstown. He reports there has been a murder down by Valersa Beach. He sends off Harper Lantern with the player to go investigate, where they find the poisoned body of doctor Derek Row. Autopsy reports show that he was injected with poison, and fought against the killer before he was injected. The team found crumbs on the victim's body, that turned out to be energy bar crumbs. The player also found a love letter to the doctor near the crime scene. The letter was from patient Phalasa Empor, who fell in love with the doctor at first sight. She said that the last time she saw the doctor was at CHOMP Doughnut Store. The player searched there and found a glasses case, a trash bag, and a faded note. The glasses case was Dr. Row's, but the fingerprints on it matched an actor named Kevin Michaels. Kevin said that Derek was his close friend, and Derek let him borrow the glasses case when he lost his. In the trash bag, the team found a drawing of medical equipment, but on the bottom of the paper was "YOU STINK!" written in red marker. The team identified that the insult was from homeless man Gavin Starstrike. Starstrike said that Doctor Row would make fun of him sometimes while he was minding his own business, so when the paper fell out of his pocket, he wrote the insult on the paper. The faded note was a threat, saying "Time to get a taste of your own medicine". Gail confirmed that it was sent by the killer, and Oliver said he saw traces of medication for claustrophobia on the note. Later, while Harper and the player were discussing what they saw so far, when the team hears screaming outside. When they look outside, Gavin Starstrike was waving a knife around, saying to a woman that she is going to end up like Derek! Harper immediately rushed over to Gavin and took him into custody. Gavin remained in custody, and he said that Dr. Row usually took the train to his workplace. At the train station, they found a lucky rabbit's foot, a syringe, and a torn photo. When Harper picked up the rabbit's foot, a man came racing to them, saying it was his. The man was identified as Charlie Tasini, a French pilot. Tasini said he barely knew Dr. Row, as they only met once. The syringe was confirmed to be the murder weapon, but Lajiak and Oliver also saw something on the tip which were fibers from hiking boots. Dr. Row was not wearing hiking boots, so the killer wore hiking boots. The torn photo was a wedding photo of Dr. Row and his wife, Lola. Lola Row worked as a marriage counselor about a mile away. Security cameras showed her getting into her office early, and leaving at the afternoon, about fifteen minutes before the murder. Lola said she was getting lunch, and denied any involvement in the murder. The team then investigated the beach again. They found a broken trophy, and locked box saying, "For Derek". When the team repaired the trophy, it turned out to be a hunting trophy, and someone wrote "YOU MONSTER!" After it was dusted for fingerprints, the team found out that Kevin broke trophy. Kevin thought that Dr. Row was a good person, but after finding out that he hunted animals, he changed his mind. Inside the box showed a picture of Derek and Lola at their wedding and a mad face was written at the bottom. Harper remembered Phalasa saying she had a crush on the doctor. When questioned, Phalasa showed anger towards Lola, saying she ruined her life. Phalasa went to the same college as Derek, and she realized that Derek liked Lola. After the interrogation, Harper recapped what was going on. They then hear two woman arguing, and turn around to see Phalasa pushing around Lola, and things were about to get ugly! After Harper broke up the fight, the player and her took another look at the donut store. They picked up a camera, a plate of donuts, and a ring. The player unlocked the camera and sent it immediately to Sepri, the team's tech expert. Sepri said that he found a bunch of photos of Derek. Sepri said that someone was stalking Derek. They finally found out who it was, and the camera turned out to be Charlie Tasini's, the French pilot. Charlie denied taking photos of him first, but then admitted that he took photos of him. Charlie wanted Derek behind bars for assaulting Lola, his wife. Charlie needed to have evidence, though. So he followed him going home the day before, only for him to make a quick stop at the donut shop. Charlie followed him there, and when Derek went home, Charlie followed him, but forgot his camera. Under the pile of donuts was a photo of soldiers. One of the men was identified as Yansut Row, Derek's deceased father. The other was identified as Gavin Starstrike. Gavin said for the team to put the "forbidden photo" away. Gavin said that he was former friends with Derek's father. When fighting in the war, however, Yansut betrayed Starstrike and attacked him with a knife. Starstrike stole the knife from Yansut and stabbed him in the abdomen, killing Yansut. Starstrike has never trusted the Row family since. The ring turned out to be Lola's. Lola said that she loved Derek, but she started to have feelings for Charlie. Lola tried to stop liking him, but she got more and more attracted to him. After all the events, Harper and the player return to the train station to find the final clues. The player picked up a trash bag and a vial of poison. The player searched through the trash and found a energy bar wrapper. Oliver confirmed that there were hairs from the victim on it, but a different coloured hair was also on the wrapper. Oliver confirmed that it was from the killer, since Derek had red hair. The hair was blond. The player collected fibers from the poison vial, which turned out to be from a purple shirt. Dr. Row was wearing a red shirt and at the time of his death, so the killer must have worn it. The player then found enough evidence to arrest Lola Row. Lola immediately admitted to the murder and said that Derek was more attracted to Phalasa than was attracted to her, and she got angry, saying there can be only one. So Lola woke up earlier than usual the day of the murder, and went into her office to plan the murder. Before that, she disabled all the security cameras INSIDE the office, but forgot about the OUTSIDE. She then left after calling Derek, saying they should have some "fun in the sun". She made a stop at the hospital to pick up a syringe and poison. They then met up at the beach, and when his back was turned, she injected poison into him. Hans Gaubs, the judge, sentenced Lola to 20 years in prison. After the trial, Harper gets a call from Oliver's friend and wacky scientist, Jhos Emerson. Harper gives the telephone to Oliver, whos says that Jhos wants to meet the player. Oliver and the player head there, where a delighted Jhos is standing. Jhos says that he lost his experimental laser. The player and Oliver look around and find it...broken. The player repairs it and gives it to Jhos, who thanks him. Oliver says that something about Jhos seemed...off. After this, the team throws a welcome party for the player. After the events, Chief Karlos introduced the player to Kinaso Deaka, who playfully suggested that they should go to the new rock concert! Summary Summary Victim: Dr. Derek Row (Found dead on the beach, covered in sand and foaming out of his mouth) Weapon: Syringe Killer: Lola Row Suspects Phalasa Empor (Patient) Age: 38 Weight: 131 lbs Height: 5'6 Blood Type: A+ Eyes: Brown (This suspect is claustrophobic) (This suspect eats energy bars) (This suspect wears hiking boots) (This suspect wears purple) Kevin Michaels (Actor) Age: 27 Weight: 172 lbs Height: 6'4 Blood Type: A+ Eyes: Black (This suspect is claustrophobic) (This suspect eats energy bars) (This suspect wears purple) (This suspect is blond) Gavin Starstrike (Homeless Man) Age: 61 Weight: 118 lbs Height: 5'3 Blood Type: AB+ Eyes: Brown (This suspect eats energy bars) (This suspect wears purple) (This suspect is blond) Charlie Tasini (French Pilot) Age: 35 Weight: 153 lbs Height: 5'10 Blood Type: A+ Eyes: Green (This suspect eats energy bars) (This suspect is claustrophobic) (This suspect wears hiking boots) (This suspect wears purple) Lola Row (Marriage Counselor) Age: 36 Weight: 142 lbs Height: 5'7 Eyes: Blue Blood Type: AB+ (This suspect eats energy bars) (This suspect is claustrophobic) (This suspect wears hiking boots) (This suspect is blond) (This suspect wears purple) Quasi-suspects Jhos Emerson (Famous Scientist) Age: 47 Weight: 137 lbs Height: 6'4 Eyes: brown Blood Type: A- Kinaso Deaka (Partner) Age: 22 Weight: 114 lbs Height: 5'7 Eyes: green Blood Type: O+ Killer’s Profile * * The killer is claustrophobic. * The killer eats energy bars. * The killer wears hiking boots. * The killer is blond. * The killer wears purple. Crime Scenes: Valersa Beach-Lifeguard Shack-Valersa Beach Bonus (Puzzle) CHOMP Donut Store-Donut Display-CHOMP Donut Store (Timed) Train Station-Seats-Train Station Bonus (Differences) Transcript